Divergent Baby
by WhatDidTheFoxSay
Summary: Tris and Four now have been together for a whole year and they get a little unexpected surprise...A BABY! Tris and nervous but at the same time is exited, come on and jump on the emotional train of Tris and Fours Divergent Baby!
1. Chapter 1

Divergent Baby

Note: Takes place at the end of the first book, there is no war just that Tris and Four are dating and that Tris now works with Four to train the new Daugnthless. It is also a new year.

Tris's POV

Today is the day. The day that the new Daugntless trainees will come to the Daughtles compund and start their training with Tobias and I. Christina, Uriah, and Zeke will also be helping the Born Daughtless. Tobias and I will be with the transfers. I feel Tobias's hand snake around me waist. He kissed my neck softly. "Hey, your up already?" he questioned. "Yea, I was thing about what is happening today." I turned slowly and looked at his perfect blue eyes and moved closer to him. "Yea today is going to be a pretty busy day." He kissed the top of my head.

"I think its time to get up, Christina will probably be looking for us." I got up slowly but Tobias grabbed me and pulled me down so now I was on top of him. "Tobias..." he crashed his lips on mine. One thing lead to another and I guess you know what happens after that...

"Tris and Tobias get your butts out here and stop making out or I will break this apartment door down!" yelled Christina from the other side of me and Tobias's apartment. "Were not making out were changing now hold on!" i slipped my black Tank top on as Tobais put on his shoe. "I told you we should gotten up earlier, but no..." He smirked at me as I opened the door to see a angry Christina and a smirking Uriah. "Ugh about time the train is coming in like 5 minutes so we better hurry up." We started jogging with Tobias right after me.

Once we jumped onto the train. I hugged Tobias, "Okay keep the PDA on a sustainable level." I glared at her. "You and Uriah hug all the time but I can't hug Four?" they all laughed at my remark. Tobais once again kissed the top of my head.

Once we got to the ceremony it was the same as it was last year when it was my turn. Everything was the same except one girl caught my attention her name was Haylee she was from Abnigation, She was like me last year, the funny thing was that she was also stuck between Abnigation and Daughtless. In the end she ended up picking Daughtless, which I was sure was a surprise to everyone because I heard few gasp in the crowd. Tobias and I exchanged a look but said nothing.

When the ceremony was over, we took the trainees to the train. "Jump in." Tobias said in his serious voice. "What we can't jump on a moving train on our first day, thats crazy." one kid in the back said. I looked at him and also switched the switch to a serious mode. "Well why did you pick Daughtless since you know were crazy, now jump or be left behind and become fractionless." the train came by and I jumped in with Tobias, Christina, and Uriah. Everyone jumped in. Some of the Daughntless borns had no trouble getting in. I watched as Haylee jumped in she fell on her stomache and groaned. Some of the Daughtnless born laughed and pointed like children. "Hey! Why don't you point and laugh at yourself! They quickly stoped and turned to talk to each other quietly.

"Are you okay?" I asked Haylee. She nodded and I helped her up, "I'm Tris, your Haylee right?" she once again nodded. I walked back to Tobias, "I am going to keep a special eye on her." he looked at me suspiciously but said nothing.

Once we got back to headquarters, it was time for them to jump of the roof. Christina and Uriah would be with them while Tobias and I will be recording who jumps first and the names of the trainees.

"So how you holding up is this, its been a crazy morning." I nodded and he opened his arms to hug me which I took gracefully. I saw someone fall onto the net, it was a flash of blonde hair, Tobias helped her down, it was Haylee. "Name." Tobias said strictly. "Uhh Haylee.." she looked reluctant "Are you sure, because its your time to change your name?" she shook her head. _God she is shy why would she chouse daughntless? _

After everyone jumped, well not everyone, 2 stayed behind and didn't jump. "Okay today I think you have had enough, we will asine you to your beds, and you better be up by 6 am we will start training at 6:05. "We still don't know your names?" some kid asked in the back. "Well my name is Four and this is Tris."

"What kind of name is Four?" A kid that was just like Parker, he had blonde hair, and blue eyes. "A kind of name that can kick your ass." I said and everyone snickered, even Tobias cracked a smile. He hood his head in shame and embarrassment, but I just laughed while Tobias and I lead them to the corrior.

After we assigned them their beds, and left to go to our apartment. Once we got changed I changed into some shorts and one of Tobias's shirt's. "Today was a very busy day, and that kid Chase was a pain in the ass he is just like Parker." I nodded and crawled into bed with him. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to his chest and for the millionth time today he kissed the top of my head. I fell asleep listeing to his heart beat.

**A/N: I know that chapter was lame but the next chapter will be better and there will be more FOURTRIS! Please comment and tell me what you think. **


	2. Going to the Infirmary

**Divergent Baby Chapter 2**

Its was a month later and Tris was kept getting sick in the morning, today Tobais had booked her an appointment with the Nurse at the Daughtless compound. Tris was going to say no but instead she ended up trowing up.

**Tris's POV**

"I. Dont. Want. To. Go!" I refused as I grabbed the metal bars on the bed. Tobais was pulling me by my feet so that I would get up. "Beatrice!" he growled. _OH no we used my full name...He means buisness. _"Tobias I dont want to go, they will probably inject me with somehting that with kill me or somehting like that. Now let me go!" I started wiggling and twsting to get out of his grasp, but no he wouldn't budge. He was just to strong for me to handle.

When he finally pried my hands of the metal bars he made me get dressed. I wore a grey sleevless shirt with a black skull, and some black jeans, since it was pretty cold outside Tobais made me grab my leather Jacket. I felt like a little kid being ordered by their parent. "Is this really necessary, I only get sick in the morning and then it goes away. Its probably the flu, you know Uriah had the flu 2 weeks ago, I probably caught that." I tried to talk my way out of it.

"No, he had fever and threw up every five minutes this is diffrent I can tell." I groaned _I am not getting myself out of this one._

Once we arrived at the infirmary, they told us to wait in the newley build waiting room. I was so nervous that my hands were shaking, Tobais grabbed my hands and cupped them in his. I gave him a small smile and went back to staring at the white wall.

"Tris, please come with us." A lady in her mid 30's said I think her name was Natalie. "Oh god they sound like Eridtrude." I groaned for like the 5th time today, I walked slowly to the room. The lady told me to sit down on the chair. "You can calm down Tris, they are only doing a check up." He tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. "How do you know that, for all I know they could kill me with one little needle."

I became quiet as the nurse Natalie walked in. "Okay Tris tell me some of your symptoms."

"Well I get sick in the morning but then it goes away in the afternoon, I think thats all." she dose not write anything down on her clipboard she just stares at me with...I think its a smile on her face. _What in the word is going on? _"Okay I think I know what to do." she went and go a cup from the table. "Go into the bathroom and pee in this cup, I'll run some test and get to the bottom of this. _Oh god._

When I was done with that horrible expirence, I handed her the cup and she told me just to wait in the waiting room.

"Do you think it's something bad?" I questioned Tobais. "Oh course not Tris, its probably that you have a bad stomach bug and it won't go away they will probably make you take some antibiotics and send you home for some rest." I nodded but not yet convinced

"Tris and Four please follow me." said Natalie _Oh crap she sounded serious_, _Yup I'm going to die. _(I shouldn't joke about that, nothing to say after I read Alligent) "Okay so the test results are in...and I think I have some pretty awesome new's" she gave me and Tobais a huge smile _Oh thank god I am not going to die. _"Okay so...Tris Your...PREGNANT!" she squealed with exitement. "WHAT!" Tobais and I said at the same time. "No, no I can't be pregnant, this is a mistake your test messed up somehow." I studdered, when I looked toward Tobais, he was standing still with his eyes wide. "No Mrs its true your pregnant 2 months exact." with that she walked out o fthe room leaving me and Tobais alone.

"Were having a baby." he said in a quiet voice, I cringed, "Are you mad?" I said in the same quiet voice. He looked at me surprisingly. "Mad...Tris...I'm...The happiest man in the world!" his face broke out into a huge smile, which was rare for him. "So your happy?"

"Happy? I'm on top of the world right now!" he came to me and picked me up into a giant bear hug, squeezing the life out of me."

_He wasen't mad...This is great, he won't leave me and we can all be an actual family. Since Tobais is pretty exited about our little boy or girl I geuss that I am to. _

**Sorry this one was pretty boring too but the next one will be awsome because Tris will be 3 months and will be telling everyone that she is pregnant and lets add a little drama in there to so YAY Fun! Okay another thing is sorry for my spelling mistake my Microsoft word account has expired and now I dont know when I have something spelled wrong so dont judge okay so wait till the next chapter and also thanks for all the reviews I got in chapter one. Bye!**


End file.
